fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aktuelles vom Wikia-Team Nov 2016
I am back! Nachdem ich den Oktober zum Großteil in feinster Jet-Set-Manier um den Globus gereist bin, mit dem Auftrag vor Augen, ein Porenta und ein Tauros zu fangen, (glaubt mir, Pokémon sind der EINZIGE Grund für mich, Urlaub zu nehmen und das Büro und meine lieben Userlein zu verlassen!) bin ich nun wieder nach Köln zurückgekehrt. Und im Gepäck habe ich kein Porenta (ARGH!), ein Tauros (JUHU!) und viel Sonnenbrand. Aber ich will gar nicht anfangen zu jammern, ich habe natürlich direkt erst mal gecheckt, was die Kollegen hier in meiner Abwesenheit getrieben haben. Kennt man ja: Ist die Katze aus dem Haus, ist das Kind in den Brunnen gefallen! Also, nicht direkt mit Kanonen auf den frühen Vogel schießen, sondern mal die Kuh im Dorf lassen. Das war im Oktober bei uns los: Die eine Hälfte des Entertainment-Tag-Teams Spinelli musste die letzten Woche alles alleine wuppen. Mental stand ich ihr natürlich jederzeit Cocktail-schlürfend bei, als sie beispielsweise am Power Rangers Wiki gearbeitet hat. Das war schon seit einiger Zeit verwaist, hatte dringend eine Generalüberholung nötig und da zeitnah der neue Kinofilm in die Lichtspielhäuser flattert, hat sie sich der Community angenommen und der gute AMLTony hat ein wirklich lesenswertes Special zum Thema verfasst. Asche auf mein Haupt, ich habe noch keine einzige Folge Westworld gesehen, aber auch hier war die gute Claudia zusammen mit Cyanide im Wiki zum neuen HBO-Sci-Fi-Western tätig. Ich hörte immer wieder, dass es „das neue Game of Thrones” sein soll und versuche mich erst mal nicht spoilern zu lassen. Habt ihr schon reingeschaut? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass viele von euch derzeit die neuen Folgen zu The Walking Dead verfolgen. Das Internet strotzt gerade vor empörten Schreien zu aktuellen Ereignissen und nicht alle Fans sind zufrieden. ' Natürlich haben auch wir das Thema auf dem Schirm und so hat sich Spinelli in den letzten Wochen zusammen mit dem Admin 20M61 eine kleine Überraschung für euch vorbereitet, die nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lässt. ' Was lange gärt, wird endlich gut, oder so. Nachdem Mobile-Master-Micha schon lange und stetig an der Umsetzung der deutschen Community Apps arbeitet, erscheinen immer mehr Apps im Google Playstore und Apple Appstore, Wohooo! Eure Community ist jetzt auch zum Download verfügbar? Klasse, dann pflegt am besten immer regelmäßig eure mobile Hauptseite mit aktuellen Themen und füttert auch mobile Nutzer mit Inhalten. Zudem konnte sich Bastel-Boss-Bosso (Sprach-Spinner-Springteufel liebt Alliterationen!) auch wieder in einer seiner persönlichen Herzenscommunitys austoben und widmete sich umfangreich dem Civilization Wiki und verfasste einen Guide zum perfekten Einstieg in den nun mittlerweile sechsten Teil der Spielereihe. Er selber hat so einige zig Spielestunden in den Titeln versenkt und weiß, wovon er schreibt. Mit der remastered Version von Skyrim erscheint eine generalüberholte Version des Bethesda Rollenspiels auf den Next-(bzw. current)-Gen-Konsolen. Bessere Grafik und Add-Ons inklusive. Auch hier hat Bosso sich schlau gemacht, was die Version genau zu bieten hat und ob Elderscrolls-Fans zugreifen sollten. Ich persönlich habe damit meinen "Rollenspiel-für-die-Weihnachtstage"-Favoriten gefunden. Welche Klasse am besten zu dir passt, findest du zudem in diesem Quiz heraus! Tja, lief ja dann doch recht ordentlich hier in meiner Abwesenheit. Aber man soll den Bauern ja nicht vor dem (Feier-)Abend loben. Oder so. Ich geh mir jetzt einen Pulli stricken und zähle die Stunden, bis morgen der Weihnachtsmarkt hier vor der Bürotür öffnet. Habt ihr eigentlich Halloween gefeiert? Was war bei euch im Oktober los? Und die beste Frage der Welt: NA, schon alle Weihnachtsgeschenk zusammen?